Pur
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Juste avant de quitter Houndsworth, Finny veut dire au revoir en privé à Mademoiselle Angela.


Synopsis : oneshot. Juste avant de quitter Houndsworth, Finny veut dire au revoir en privé à Mademoiselle Angela.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Pur_

Angela s'étendit sur son lit et expira profondément. Apparemment, les choses étaient terminées pour le moment. Le comte Phantomhive allait repartir chez lui avec sa suite et son chien elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard, probablement sous une autre forme.

Il était si fatiguant de le côtoyer ! Ce garçon qui n'avait même pas encore treize ans portait en lui tellement d'émotions négatives que le simple fait de s'approcher de lui faisait mal à l'ange clandestin. Au fil des siècles, Angela avait eu de plus en plus de mal à se faire à la haine, à la colère, au mépris et à la rancune que tous les humains, sans exceptions, portaient en eux. Comme tous les anges, elle avait entrepris de guérir le monde à petite échelle. Elle avait réchauffé le cœur de Susan Hart en 1025 et l'avait sauvée du suicide. Elle avait empêché Edward Lane de commettre l'irréparable en 1142. Et c'était grâce à elle que la famille Timmons ne s'était pas séparée en 1347.

Mais Susan était devenue une mère négligente qui idolâtrait son fils aîné et traitait de haut ses deux filles. Après qu'elle l'ait sauvé, Edward s'était marié avec la femme qui l'aimait et l'avait trompée sans vergogne avec l'épouse de son meilleur ami pendant dix ans. Quand aux Timmons, ils s'étaient vautrés dans le luxe et la paresse sans jamais faire le bien autour d'eux. Plus Angela s'était efforcée de purifier le monde à petites doses, et plus il avait semblé se souiller de lui-même. L'humanité avait fini par la dégoûter, au point qu'elle en finissait par envier les démons, qui eux n'étaient jamais déçus par les humains.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait fini par décider de purifier le monde à grande échelle, que le monde le veuille ou non. Elle en avait assez de se sentir entravée par un idéal qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. Comme si elle était enchaînée au divin, clouée au ciel par ses belles ailes si blanches. Elle avait décidé de briser ces chaînes, même si elle devrait pour cela sacrifier une partie de l'humanité.

Un coup frappé timidement à la porte la fit se lever. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait ni ses ailes, ni l'apparence d'Ash – cela aurait été particulièrement embarrassant – se recomposa une mine effarouchée et alla ouvrir. Le jeune Finnian se tenait devant elle, tout embarrassé.

« Bonjour », dit-il en rougissant. « Heu… je voulais vous dire au revoir. »

« Merci. Quelles jolies fleurs ! » s'exclama la domestique en remarquant un bouquet de fleurettes que le jardinier tenait à la main.

« Je les ai cueillies pour vous », balbutia Finny. Il se rendait compte qu'il était sur le point de faire ses adieux à la femme qui, sans le savoir, avait été son premier amour. Qu'était-il censé dire ou faire ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander conseil à Bard avant d'y aller, mais il avait eu trop peur que son ami se moque de lui.

« Merci », répondit Angela avec un sourire adorable. « Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. »

Finny entra donc et regarda autour de lui, gêné, tandis qu'Angela mettait les fleurs dans un petit vase. Elle réalisait que quelque chose l'émouvait profondément chez ce jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas ses grands yeux ni sa beauté presque féminine, non. Simplement, il dégageait une aura de gentillesse et d'innocence totalement inattendue chez quelqu'un qui avait déjà au moins quatorze ou quinze ans. Après avoir côtoyé autant d'âmes souillées par la haine et le péché, Angela ressentait près de lui la même sensation de bien-être qu'un humain qui se plongerait dans un bain chaud après avoir marché nu pendant des heures dans le froid et sous la neige.

« Assieds-toi », lui dit-elle en lui désignant une chaise, tout en s'asseyant elle-même sur le bord de son lit. « Parle-moi un peu de toi, j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus. »

Finny rougit. « Oh ! Il n'y a rien à raconter sur moi. Je suis jardinier au manoir de Monsieur le Comte, c'est tout. »

« Tu aimes ça ? »

Il acquiesça. « C'est la meilleure situation que j'ai jamais connue. Je peux regarder le ciel et les oiseaux tout en travaillant. (Il omit de préciser que c'était pour cela qu'il confondait régulièrement engrais et désherbant). Et quand il pleut, on reste à l'intérieur et May, Bard et moi, on joue aux cartes ou aux dames dans la pièce du fond. Oh ! » ajouta-t-il en remarquant une plume blanche sur l'oreiller, « vous aimez les oiseaux, vous aussi ? »

Angela eut du mal à cacher son émotion. Pratiquement tous les humains s'estimaient malheureux et cherchaient à pourrir la vie des gens qui les entouraient parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas qu'autrui ait des biens matériels qu'eux ne possédaient pas. Ce garçon n'avait rien à part des mésanges et des parties de cartes, mais il en parlait avec une telle joie de vivre, un tel enthousiasme ! Une telle pureté la bouleversait. Elle eut soudain envie de le toucher, de le faire sien comme elle l'avait fait avec Pluton.

« Approche-toi », dit-elle simplement. « J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses. »

Finny se souvint d'une manœuvre que Sebastian avait essayé – sans grand succès – d'enseigner au jeune maître et qui s'appelait le baisemain. Il se leva donc, un peu gêné, et prit une des mains de la dame en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui écraser les os. Elle éclata de rire et tira brusquement sur son bras. Déséquilibré, il atterrit sur le lit, roula sur le dos et sentit quelque chose de très doux se poser sur ses lèvres.

_Ça y est_, pensa-t-il. _Mon premier baiser…_

C'était trop beau, trop inespéré. Et en même temps complètement anormal. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Lui rendre ses baisers ou au contraire lui demander d'arrêter ? Mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Les mains d'Angela se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, atteignirent son cou. Doucement, elle l'aida à se redresser et se plaça de façon à ce que sa tête se retrouve un peu au dessous de la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et respira profondément, complètement chaviré.

« Mademoiselle Angela… » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'ai choqué ? » s'enquit-elle. Elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas blessé dans sa virilité en prenant cette initiative. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

« Oui… non… enfin, je ne sais pas si… » _quel idiot je fais, cette femme magnifique m'embrasse et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est bégayer !_

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut. Embrasse-moi encore ! » Vaincu, il s'approcha, le cœur battant, et effleura les lèvres de l'ange des siennes. Il osait à peine bouger, sachant qu'il risquait de la blesser en faisant un mouvement brusque. Elle lui rendit son baiser, très doucement, tout en s'approchant imperceptiblement jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer son torse de ses seins, puis fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Lui n'osait pas faire un geste, paralysé à la fois par le désir et la peur.

_C'est impossible, je suis en train de rêver. Pourvu que je ne me réveille pas tout de suite ! C'est tellement beau et tellement… anormal. Oh, ils vont se demander ce que je fabrique, en bas ! _

Angela perçut très nettement le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui envahissait le jeune jardinier et se sentit euphorisée. C'était elle qui avait allumé cela ! Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, se délectant de l'appréhension, du désir, de la joie et de la passion qu'elle sentait grandir à chaque instant, purs de toute haine et de toute colère. _Pur, si pur…_

Soudain, elle sentit le mince corps aux muscles d'acier se raidir contre le sien. Une image venait de traverser l'esprit de Finny, celle de son petit oiseau qui gisait mort sur le sol de sa cellule, uniquement parce qu'il avait voulu lui caresser doucement la tête. « Non », dit-il en s'écartant tout doucement. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé. »

Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir. « Je ne voulais pas te choquer, tu sais », s'excusa-t-elle. « Tu as été tellement gentil avec moi. Je voulais simplement te remercier. »

_Oh, quel imbécile je suis_, pensa-t-il. _Elle n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. C'était juste pour me _remercier.

« Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses », expliqua-t-il, passablement énervé. « Je ne contrôle pas ma force. Je risquerais de vous casser quelque chose sans le faire exprès. »

« Je comprends. C'est vraiment dommage. » Et elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il respira à fond et décida d'aller se passer la tête sous l'eau froide pour se calmer un peu. Il commençait à réaliser ce qui le choquait vraiment dans le comportement de cette femme si étrange et si jolie. Si elle avait voulu remercier toutes les personnes qui s'étaient montrées gentilles avec elle pendant ces quelques jours, elle aurait normalement dû embrasser une demi-douzaine de gens. Et il l'avait vue au lit avec la forme humaine de Pluton. Soudain, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un de ses jouets.

_Allons, il faut que je me calme. C'était mon premier amour, après tout. Je ne vais tout de même pas partir avec un mauvais souvenir._

De l'intérieur de la chambre, Angela se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mal se passer. Elle avait senti les émotions du garçon se brouiller tout d'un coup. Apparemment, même les plus purs finissaient toujours par s'égarer. En même temps, elle se sentait infiniment émue par la raison pour laquelle il avait mis fin à ces cajoleries. _Je risquerais de vous casser quelque chose…_ Combien de gens seraient capables d'une telle abnégation ?

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant l'avenir de ce garçon. Il se rendrait compte tôt ou tard à quel point le monde était impur, décevant et répugnant. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? A part le tuer, elle ne voyait aucun moyen de lui éviter cette déception.

D'accord, elle le tuerait, mais pas tout de suite : cela éveillerait les soupçons. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'occupe de Ciel Phantomhive, cet impur. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, elle abrégerait les souffrances de son précieux jardinier.

_La fin._

Note de l'auteure : ne me demandez pas où je suis allée pêcher une idée pareille. Je n'en sais rien. Désolée si je vous ai choqués, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.


End file.
